This invention relates to a pyrotechnic device, and more particularly to a device for use in screening a heat-emitting source from a heat-seeking or heat-detecting device, including for example a laser. Alternatively it can act as a decoy to such a device. The word `heat` is used herein to signify electromagnetic radiation in the 3-14 micron waveband.
The invention finds application, in a military sense, in screening tanks, ships, or other heat-emitting vehicles or other sources of heat, including personnel, from heat-seeking missiles or infra-red detecting aiming systems, lasers and the like.